La Pandilla
'La Panilla (The Gang) '''was a group that appeared in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. They served as the secondary antagonists for Season 2 and the primary antagonists for Dark Days. Overview La Pandilla is a primarily Filipino gang, with a few members being of different ethnicity, most notably Oliver. It is likely that before the outbreak, they were active, although they likely had more members. The gang is shown to be ruthless and arrogant, and also work similar to raiders. Due to their sheer numbers, it is difficult to fight back in fear of being killed, with the majority of this being due to Dan Gomez and his leadership. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about La Pandilla before the apocalypse, but it is possible that they existed prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Back to Basics La Pandilla first appears where Dan, Kimmy, Tara, Kal, and Reese are shown holding John Norman and Alice at gunpoint, demanding supplies. Eventually, Tara realizes that they're being ambushed, and a gunfight ensures, which ends with John and Alice escaping with the attackers and Walt being killed. At one point, Oliver is separated and encounters Tyler Horvath, who, instead of killing Oliver, spares him. Oliver is eventually rescued. Mind Over Murder La Pandilla returns with only Dan, Kimmy, Tara, Kal, Reese, and Oliver, where they confront Tyler and Beth Carter. While they initially show no hostility due to Tyler sparing Oliver, once Tyler refuses to give the location of his group, La Pandilla begins to get aggressive. At one point, Oliver restrains Tyler while the others taunt Beth. This stops however once Tyler accidentally stabs Oliver in the neck. Dan, enraged, goes to attack Tyler, but is cut on the ear when Tyler attempts to defend himself. As a result, Dan orders the others to beat down Tyler and kidnap Beth, and are only driven off after Matthias Harris, Heath Carter, and Jenny Orlov interfere, with Kimmy being shot in the leg in the process and being taken hostage. Death Among Us Upon requesting Kimmy take the group to his gang, Kimmy misleads them by leading them into a trap, which results in the deaths of Haley, Kirby, and Garrett. It is also revealed that they were working with the same people who invaded and caused the downfall of the Constantine Safe-Zone, and also met up with a vengeful Pierce Evans. Kimmy is able to escape during the fight, but three members of La Pandilla are killed in the process. The gang is able to escape in the end. Season 3 During the time-gap between the seasons, they found and captured Elroy, who Tara used for sex. Dark Days The gang returns once they find a masked Tyler and capture him. During the next few days, Tara proceeds to sexually assault Tyler numerous times, all while instilling fear in Elroy as he worries about being killed due to lack of use. One night however, Tyler is able to break free of his restrains and, due to setting up his revenge throughout his torture, is able to put his plan into action by stabbing Kal in the testicles with a heated fire poker, then killing him by stabbing him in the face with garden shears. Eventually, Tyler then kills Reese after he gets Beth and Elroy to safety by slashing Reese's arms and then his throat. When Dan, Kimmy, and Tara arrive, Tyler shoots Dan in the knee and Kimmy in the hip, causing Tara to surrender. Shortly after, Tyler shoots Kimmy in the head then rapes Tara, and finally severely tortures Dan and then kills him after bludgeoning him with a wrench, ending La Pandilla. Members * [[Dan Gomez|''Dan Gomez]]'' (Leader)'' * ''Tara'' * ''Kimmy'' * ''Reese'' * ''Kal'' * ''Oliver'' * ''Walt'' * ''Amelia'' * ''Jorge'' * ''Russell'' Killed Victims * Haley * Kirby * Garrett Deaths * Walt * Oliver * Amelia * Jorge * Russell * Kal * Reese * Kimmy * Tara * Dan Gomez Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Back to Basics ** Mind Over Murder * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days Trivia * The entirely of the group is based of the cartoon series "The Nutshack", which Swooce says is his least favorite show of all time.